


Something Missing

by Scarletxmoon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Michael Darling/Felix - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletxmoon/pseuds/Scarletxmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when she thinks she finally free he's there wanting to drag her back to the hell she once knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just putting it out there now this fic is AU as in Peter is not Rumples father. I’m sorry but no that was just no… I honestly wasn’t expecting that and I do not accept it either and I refuse to write it either. I like the idea of an evil Pan so, but I don’t like the backstory they gave him at all.

The streets were bare, not a car nor person in site. The chill in the air was enough to drive everyone back into their homes for the night. Wendy stood on the pale sidewalk looking up at the apartment she currently shared with her brothers. Younger but older, a concept she was still trying to grasp 3 years later. Her life was changed, her whole time and being that is. She should have been dead in this era, not living and breathing. But the years spent in Neverland had put a stop to all things normal. Now she simply existed in a timeline she didn’t belong in. The cold began to seep into here bones, but she didn’t care, the cold felt welcoming almost numbing. She still had moments when she feared that Peter would come back for her; he very well could if he wanted to especially now that he had what he wanted. She remembered the final battle, Henry’s death and resurrection. Parts of his heart were with Peter, but a little part was given back to him enough to bring him back. A spell that was casted by the evil Queen herself, she also cast a spell on Wendy to help set her free and cloak her from Peter’s sight. Regina had said there was no way to make it permanent so all she could do is hope that it would last long enough for him to forget her.   
She sighed at the thought, and as much as she wanted to be inside with her brothers but it was too painful.  
‘It’ll never be the same; they will always be looking out for me because they’re older.’ She thought sadly to herself, slowly turning away from the door, she slowly headed for the direction of the forest. She needed to clear her head, the long school days and the part time job didn’t help much, and Henry’s constant reminder of fairy tales just made things worse.  
‘Why must he constantly remind me? I’m a person not a character in a story. It damn well hurts every time it’s brought up.’ Thoughts like these always swirled through her head, when she wasn’t thinking of the Pan himself; her fear was the reason for that. Years of being stuck in a world where you don’t grow up with a psychotic boy who was cruel and wanted immortality, didn’t make it easy to forget. Forget. A word that she wished the meaning would actually work on her, but alas the easiest of things never seemed to happen for her.

She sat on a log of one of shorter trees that had fallen over and stared out into the darkness. With the little bit of light that was still around the shadows seems to move and dance across the ground. The shadows used to scare her, but she found them rather comforting now cause she knew who shadows was whose and when it was nature causing them. Her eyes scanned the forest for any signs of life, once satisfied that there was no one there she dropped her face into her hands and wept. She could feel the cold air biting at her face, chilling her to the bones. Even with her warm tears, she still felt frozen like her heart. The time in Neverland frustrated her; she couldn’t live her life in this world now because of it. He destroyed her.

‘Remember Wendy you’re mine’ His words still echoed in her mind, she knew a part of her still belong to him even though she was far away. Looking up she noticed the purple glow covering her skin. It was finally time the spell was wearing off. She sighed hoping that she was long forgotten, the back her mind telling her otherwise. Once the glow had subsided she shot her head up to the sky, watching the stars or a certain star. ‘Second star to the right’ she thought dully to herself. She could admit that she kind of missed Neverland itself, but she couldn’t miss them, the Lost Boys or him. 

It seems like hours before Wendy finally rose to leave, having finally coming to the assumption that she had been forgotten and was therefore safe. She dusted off her knee length black skirt and quickly adjusted her stripped sweater. Hoping to come off presentable to her brothers when she get home knowing full well they won’t have turned into sleep until she was home, just another part of the over protective brothers act. Not that she can blame them, even if her being trapped had been her fault in the first place. Sighing she shuffled her feet to get them moving as the wind rustled through the trees. She only managed two steps before she froze. Something wasn’t right; she could feel it in her bones. She could feel his eyes, cold and sharp stunning her in place. She could feel her body begin to shiver, not from the cold but from the way he watches her waiting to pounce. She slowly turns to face behind her, there he stands leaning against a tree eyes trained on her, dark and unreadable.

“Well look who I have finally found.” His words drip with venom, she shivers again at his voice.

“Please leave me alone.” Her voice drops to a whisper, her eyes refusing to leave his. Slowly he pushes himself off from the tree and starts to saunter over to her, his icy grin pasted across his face. Her eyes widen, her feet moving of the own accord taking her backwards away from him.

“Now is that a way to treat an old friend?” He questions her, his smugness has returned.   
“I-I don’t want you here. You’re not real, you can’t be real. Please don’t be real…” she trails off fear creeping into her eyes.

“Oh Wendy darling, I am very much real and very much here.” As soon as the words left his mouth he appeared in front of her, his bony hand reaching out to grab her wrist as she tries to flee.

“No.” She whispers, watching his grin get bigger. She quickly looks away trying to find another way to get free from him.

“Now what was it I had told you before hmm? Oh right you’re mine and you did not have my permission to leave.” His voice drops low and husky; his other hand finds her chin, he forces her to face him. She puts her other hand up in a feeble attempt to push him away. Of course she failed, and found herself nose to nose, her hand pressed against his chest.

“No please just let me go?” Tears were pulling at the corners of her eyes threatening to fall. His eyes gleamed in the moonlight, a smirk formed on his face as he seemed to have come up with an idea. He slowly brushed his icy lips against her soft warm ones, and then forcibly kissed her with a bruising kiss. She fought to try and turn her face away but the hand under her chin kept her in place. So she refused to give in to his whim and refused to kiss him back like she expected he wanted her to do.

He finally pulled away after what felt like minutes, his dark eyes pierced through hers.  
“Come with me back to Neverland.” His voice was a soft purr, entrancing and enchanting. She could feel herself falling for it before she snapped out of it.

“No!” She yelled at him giving him a shove that knocked him off balance. Quickly turning she ran from him, from the forest down the street and back to the apartment. Once she was safe inside she slid down the door on to the ground where she crumbled and began to cry. The noise brought John out his room; he looked at her with a worried look. She was a mess and she knew it, but could she tell her own brother what just happened. John knelt down beside her and pulled her into a hug.

“Shh it’s okay Wendy.” He tried to give her comforting words but knew they were all but useless.

“He’s coming for me. John he visited me just now. He wants to take me back there.” She mumbled into his shoulder. His arms tightened around her.

“Well he’s not going to get you, we won’t let it happen.” He whispered softly to her, trying to calm her. “Well go see Regina tomorrow and see if there anything more she can do for you. Okay?” He offered. She nodded to him, before pulling away and picking herself off the floor.  
“I don’t mean to worry you John, I’m sorry I just didn’t know what else to do. I thought err hoped he would have forgotten me.” Her voice was weary, but she managed to be strong and speak clearly.   
“Just get some rest and we’ll get it sorted in the morning.” Those were John’s last words before he disappeared into his own room. She wandered down the short hallway towards her room, collapsing into bed she didn’t care to even change. She pull the cover up to her chin and attempted to get some sleep but even that was hard for her, cause while she dreamt, he crept in whispering her name and calling her to him. Telling her to join him in Neverland and stay with him forever. It caused her to wake up screaming this time startling both Michael and John as they came running to her room half expecting Pan’s shadow to be dragging her from her bed. They both hugged her tightly and agreed to stay with her the rest of the night. They definitely need help and they hoped that Regina would be able to help or even Emma if there was anything she could do. Wendy unfortunately feared for the worst, she could feel it in her gut that she wasn’t going to get away easy. ‘When Peter Pan wants you, he gets you. And once you set foot in Neverland you are never truly free from it.’


	2. Chapter 2

“I don’t see how there much I can do to help; he knows you’re here so the cloaking spell won’t work now.” Regina pursed her lips, placing two fingers on her forehead. The four of them sat in her living room trying to figure out what to do.  
“He won’t stop will he?” Wendy asked in a small voice. Regina looked at her and shrugged.  
“To be honest I don’t know. Hmph I knew we should have killed him when we had the chance, would have saved us in the long run.”  
“But then what of Henry he would have died wouldn’t he?” Regina’s eyes fell, stiffly she nodded turning away from the three.

“You see there is a way to save him and maybe just this once I will be nice.” Peter said, smug smirk planted on his face. Regina glared up at him; she wanted him dead and Henry back with them.  
“Alright name your price Pan.” Her voice answered with much contempt, if you hadn’t know she was the Evil Queen, you would definitely now.  
“I’ll give his life back, but you must not take anyone else with you that didn’t arrive with you.” He answered calmly almost as if he had known their plan to take Wendy with them to return her to her brothers. Regina pursed her lip, shooting a look at Emma and Neal for help.  
“No we are not going to leave Wendy here.” Neal shot out at her. Peter stood there laughing.  
“You couldn’t take her if you tried, you should know she belongs to me until such time I feel she has served her deal and I let her go which I can tell will not be today.” Neal clenched his fists; rage surged through him at Peter’s words.  
“Fine we accept then.” Regina’s word came out sharp and clear, and almost guilt free. Neal shot her a glared; she tried her best to tell him it would be fine with her eyes because she had a plan. Peter dropped down beside Emma who was currently holding Henry’s lifeless body, he hovered over him, and then in a quick movement he pulled out his heart. Using the magic of imagination and will the heart to split in two, placing one half back in his own body, he knelt down and reached out to Henry. In quick motions he shoved the second half into Henry’s body. Henry’s eyes shot open, bolting up he gasped for breath. Peter stood back cross his arms, his smug smirk back on his face.  
“Oh and in case you were thinking of killing me now that Henry is alive, well I wouldn’t. We both have to live, if one dies the other dies.”

Regina face contorted at the memory, she couldn’t go through losing Henry again. She sighed and faced them again.  
“I’m sorry there is nothing I can do.” Her voice was sharp, John’s face fell but he nodded in understanding.  
“We’ll find another way then. Thank you for your time Ms. Mills.” John said as he led his two siblings out of the room. 

Once they were outside John turned to face Wendy. She looked up at him sadly, before turning and running off in the direction of the forest. She needed space and they knew this, even after years of not having her with them, they could tell she wanted to be alone. Wendy kept running until she was safely in the forest, once inside she slowed down to a slower pace. Tears pulled at the corners of her eyes threatening to fall, she almost let them. She knew there was no way out of this, but she just wasn’t ready to give up quite yet. A light breeze blew through the trees; Wendy slowly began to sway into the breeze trying to calm herself down the best way she could. The sounds of the birds and the distant cars became soothing, but she could hear something that didn’t fit. A beautiful string of notes from some sort of pipes, which had she heard them before she may have recognized them, but the sound was foreign to her. As if in a trance she started walking towards the music. The further she went the more the forest seemed to come alive around her. She noticed a person standing before her in a beautiful cloak; it was patchwork in reds and browns almost ornate looking. The music stopped abruptly, the figure stood up straight still not facing her.  
“Uh I’m sorry if I disturbed you. I-I just heard the music…” She trailed off watching the figure with curiosity. Slowly the turned towards her, pulling down the hood as they went, her eyes widened when she recognized the person standing before her. Menacing eyes, sharp smirk Peter stood there in all his smugness and knowingness.  
“No.” She whispered backing away. For every step back she took he took a step forward following her, her eyes on him not trusting him.  
“You heard them, you know what that means.” His words were icy, the glint returned to his eyes.  
“I’m not lost! I don’t care what you say. I know where I belong and it is not with you damn it, so please just leave me alone.” Her voice was urgent, she finally stopped moving and stood her ground, her hand curling into fists.  
“You and I both know what you say is very much untrue. Since you been here you’ve felt lonely like you don’t belong. You can’t deny that I’m right.” He took more steps towards her; until he was stand a couple inches away from her. She shook her head trying to shake the thoughts and the memories that were unwanted hoping that he was somehow not real and he would be gone when she looked up again. She felt his hand gently caress her cheek, lightly tracing down to her chin, she shivered at his touch. Her heart began to race and she could feel her stomach flip. How he could evoke these feeling in her she didn’t know nor did she want to. She just silently wished her would be gone.  
“Why do you want me so badly?” She question instantly regretting it. He stared at her for a long minute, his smirk dropping to a serious frown.

“Because you belong to me, my possession, they had no right to remove you from my island. You mean more to me then you care to realize. You’re a weakness that must be kept close so that it is not used against me.” She stared deep into his cold eyes as he spoke searching for any lies, but none could be found.  
“What if I don’t want to belong to you?” She asked hopeful. He narrowed his eyes at her and reached out to grab her wrist.  
“You have no choice in that matter, you should have known that when you made the deal. You can’t just break a deal, only I can and I choose not to so you will come back with me to Neverland. I can promise you that.” His word stung her, she tried to pull away from him but he only pulled her closer. His arm wrapping itself around her waist he held up his other hand, the shadow appeared out of nowhere. Grasping him it pulled the away from the ground, Wendy screamed as loud as she could but her voice was lost over the sound of them moving through the air. She closed her eyes will this to be a dream, but when she opened them again she saw the all too recognizable Neverland appear before her. Slowly they descended the sandy beach appeared before them as the shadow carefully placed them down. 

As soon as her feet touched the ground she gave him a hard shove causing him to let go of her.  
“I HATE YOU!” She screamed before running away from him. He stood there watching her as she moved further and further away, a smirk planted on his face he crossed his arms and disappeared. Wendy picked her way through the lush jungle forest, trying not to trip on any vines or logs as she passed through. She wanted to curl up in a ball and cry because she never in her life did she think she would be seeing this land again, never did she think her memories would come back to haunt her. The only thing she was glad about was being able to navigate the forest as it hadn’t changed much in the three years she had been away. She finally slowed down to a walking pace, dropping her head down as she went, the feeling of defeat filled her making her feel cold and lost. Maybe she was a lost girl now? Maybe he was right? She settle in a small nook between two large trees, eyes scanning the area watching for him, she could feel him nearby, she didn’t know how she just could. Sighing heavily her eyes settled on a silhouette in a nearby tree.  
“I still hate you.” Her words were filled with venom; she watched as he jumped down then appeared in front of her.  
“Wendy Wendy. You should know that hate eventually turns to love.” His voice was mocking her, using the term love as if it could ever mean something between them.  
“You know nothing of love. You only know cruelty and hate. Your heart is filled with darkness. So don’t even try to speak to me about love. Hate doesn’t turn to love.” She glared at him, turning her face away from him. He bent down so that he was at eye level with her.  
“No my darling you have no idea what I know.” His finger caressed her cheek. “And I know I feel something with you. That is why I can’t let you go.” His hand grasped her chin, turning her to face him forcefully. “You’ll learn to love me eventually, it might take some… Persuasion.” He chose his words carefully staring deeply into her wide eyes, piercing her soul. She could feel his breath on her face as he moved closer, his lips brushed softly against her causing her to feel false security before showing his dominance over her by giving her a forceful bruising kiss. She tried to pull away but knew it was useless, with his hand still on her chin. He pulled away leaving her breathless, slowly standing up he dropped his hands down to her shoulders and pulled her up, she tried to turn and run but he had a strong grip on her. He dropped his arms down pushing her legs out from under causing her to fall; catching her he lifted her up in bridal style, and then began to walk off towards the camp.

“Let me down this instance!” She screamed out, fussing and squirming trying to get him to drop her. She could hear him chuckle, turning her face she saw the mischievous look in his eyes causing her to glare at him. “Oh no I don’t trust that look, put me down. I’m serious!” Her anger was rising and she felt the want to just hit him.  
“Why would I do something like that now that I finally got you hmm?” His words strung together in song like way as he slowly lifted into the air. She could see the fire light in the distance she knew she was done for. Finally giving him a sigh she stopped moving and let him carry her to the camp.  
“Fine, you win.” Her words were terse; she looked away from him in shame.  
“I always win.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just quick note there is now slash in this fic, don’t ask it just happened so please don’t hate me. My mind just decided to ship it. *shrugs*

The fire was warm, but it warmth seem to evade her, she stared straight at the fire refusing to look at the lost boys and refusing to look at him. There it was, she was back to referring to Peter as him. The boys danced around the fire with much glee, Wendy had been returned and all of them were happy about it. Despite the fact she didn’t want to be there, she was in the least glad that he had decided not to put her back in the god forsaken cage. Though she might as well be in one, because that’s how Neverland felt to her, one giant cage she can never escape. She knows now deep inside her heart and soul that she will be forever trapped there. She knows her brothers can’t save her, and no one will even try. He has made sure of that. She frowns in despair as the fire light dances across her eyes, she closes them slowly trying to block out everything that is going on around her.   
“Wendy” His voice drifts towards her, but she refuses to meet his eyes, refuses to talk to him. If she stuck here then his punishment is her refusal. “Wendy” He is closer, she can feel his breathe on the back of her neck, his light touch trailing her arms. She can’t hear the lost boys anymore, and the music has stopped. ‘You are lost. You are trapped. The lion has caught its prey like a lamb to slaughter you will stay.’ The thoughts drift through her mind like a poem, words she would never be able to relay to anyone. He stands in front of her now, his hand has been gracefully placed on her chin, and he tilts it up so she is looking straight at him. Defiance crosses her features as she glares at him. “Wendy please stop being like this. I want you to have fun and enjoy your time here not sulk at the fire bringing everyone else’s fun down.” His tone is too serious for him, it sounded dare she say grown up. His smirk has vanished; his sharp eyes stare at her almost piercing.   
“Why would I have fun when I have been forcefully taken from my hom-“  
“That was never your home. You home is here with me as it has always been. You made that deal don’t you forget it. I can still harm your brothers if you wish it, keep your side of the deal and they will remain alive.” He cut her off with a harsh tone, his eyes darken, and not even the fire gives them light. Her eyes widen fearfully.  
“No please don’t hurt them.” The defiance that had been there drained at the mere thought of her brothers being hurt. Peter knelt down at her level, his smirk found its way back on his face.  
“Then keep your side of the deal my sweet darling.” He flashed her a twisted sort of smile, allowing her to see the sharpness of his teeth. She shuddered. What exactly was the full extent to her side of the deal? He never had fully gone over what he expected of her, only left her to assume.  
“What would you have me do then?” She asked silently wishing she hadn’t. His smile turn mischievous, the fire returned to his deep green eyes as they flicked over her.  
“Oh you know just give yourself to me fully, forget your family forget Storybrook. Become a lost girl like you are meant to be. Become mine.” His tone reflected the possessive manner to which he was speaking to her in. He stood up abruptly offering her his hand; she stared at it for a good few second before placing her own in it. He helped her to her feet carefully, she stare up at him, his hand dropping from hers. “So what will it be?” He asked. She turned her eyes away, looking at his hair instead. It still had the certain fluffiness that had caught her attention before.

_‘Wendy stood before Peter watching him with her doe eyes. Her soft blond hair famed her face, she had just gotten to the island and never had she expected there to be someone as beautiful and godly as him to be the ruler of it. He eyes her cautiously, tilting his head to side as if trying to figure out what to do with her.  
“Who are you?” his voice sounded slight strained, but still held its sharp bite. Wendy gave him a curtsy.   
“I’m Wendy, Wendy Darling.” Her bright smile shone with glory and kindness, her eyes sparkled and glowed like the sun. Peter stood there still a little confused. “Who are you?” She asked in her sweet innocent tone.   
“Peter, Peter Pan. I am the ruler of this island, and leader of the Lost Boys.” He crossed his arms across his chest and leaned up against a tree. His trademark smirk crossed his face and his feature lightened. He seemed dangerous yet innocent to the poor doe eyed girl that stood before him. Her eyes took in his boyish features, and his lush brown hair, the colour of bark of the trees in the summer.’_

Michael paced around the forest searching for signs of the whereabouts of his sister. She had been gone for hours and the two of them had become increasingly worried about what may have happened. John had opted to search the town at the several locations she often frequented while Michael took the forest. He came across the outcrop where the fallen tree she tended to sit at often could be found, but there was no sight of her. Sighing to himself he stood by the fallen tree contemplated sitting and waiting to see if she showed up. But he felt a presence near him, one he didn’t ever think he would feel again.  
“It’s been a long time Michael.” The familiar voice reminisced, waiting for Michael to turn towards them. Michael whipped around fast to come face to face with a smirking Felix.  
“What are you doing here? Where is Wendy?” Anger flashed across his face, the temptation to punch the living daylights out of Felix crossed his mind sounding more and more better every time. Felix crossed his arms over his chest and leaned up against the tree.  
“You know I can’t share that information with you.” The smirk never left his face, Michael face fell.  
“She’s with him now isn’t she? You tell him to send her back, we need her here. She’s our sister and we care for her more than he ever could.” Felix threw his head back with laughter, before narrowing his eyes at Michael. Slowly he took several imposing steps towards him, stopping mere inches in front of him.  
“Well I have a warning from the Pan. You are two are not welcome in Neverland and you are never going to see Wendy again. And if you think of involving the royals again he will make sure that Wendy life is horrid and she might even be killed if you break the deal.” His face was right close to Michael, his voice lingering on the last words of the sentence. Michael’s eyes narrow as he stares into Felix’s, he notes something has changed but can’t quite place it. “You know Michael; I do miss the good old days when you were in Neverland.” His choice of words and his tone held some underlying hunger that had been festering for ages. Michael backed away quickly, he knew where this was going and refused to be caught in that again.   
“No!” His voice strained a bit from the intense stare that Felix was giving him. “I don’t want to think about that time. Ever!” He meant it, hurt registered on Felix’s face, but it quick disappeared.  
“Well that is a pity; I certainly missed our fun little games.” He was being sly, moving closer to Michael again. The close proximity of Felix was beginning to make Michael feel slight discomfort but something else he hadn’t felt since his teenage years when they had been brought to Neverland to stop their aging process. “You know I have missed you. Pan was wrong to send you back.” Felix grin at him, slowly bring his hand up to his face.  
“Please don’t. I-I don’t feel that way anymore and neither should you.” His heart was racing, and he was having issues keeping his words coherent, still backing away until his back hit the bark of the nearest tree. He continued to stare at Felix, suspicion hiding the fear in his eyes. Felix looked at him with a thoughtful expression upon his face, his scar stood out prominently against his face; Michael remembered how it had happened and how it had been his fault. Felix tilted his head to the side and closed the distance; Michael could feel his breath on his face as he stared straight at the younger boy.  
“Let’s test that theory shall we? Pan doesn’t even have to know.” Felix half-heartedly spoke, as he leaned in placing a light feather kiss on Michael’s lips.

_‘The Darling brothers stood in the middle of a circle of boys, after the shadow had ungracefully dropped them on the soil of Neverland. They had grown in the years since they had been there, John was 22 and Michael was 17. They knew why the shadow had brought them there, and they had an inching feeling what the Pan wanted as well.  
“Well boys welcome back to Neverland.” The Pan had appeared out of nowhere, his signature smirk was planted on his face. Michael peeked at him from beside John, fear struck the two of them, they hadn’t wanted to be ripped away from their family but they were clearly not being given much of a choice. “You boys knew you weren’t going to be staying there forever right?” John stood tall refusing to show his fear.   
“Of course we didn’t as long as you have Wendy that is.” He was trying to be a gentleman, showing his stark bravery. The Pan merely laughed at his attempt, the rest of the boys joined in.  
“Can we at least see Wendy?” Michael asked in a timid voice, half hiding behind John. The Pan gave them a plaintive face, thinking over the request. He broke out in to a grin and cocked his eyebrow up looking at them with his dark eyes.  
“Now why would I allow you to do that? Is my word that she is fine not enough for you? Do you not trust me?” His voice dropped to a sarcastic hurt, as he and the boys laughed at them.  
“Of course we don’t trust you; you have never given us any reason to.” John piped up, anger twisted into his voice. Again the Pan just laughed at them; dropping down to their level he faced John and gave him a knowing smirk.  
“Well don’t worry she is fine and soon you’ll forget about her until I want you to remember her.” His voice gave dark promise to his words; they were more like a warning to them then a promise though. “Boys show these lads to camp.” His voice rang out as he disappeared from sight leaving the lost boy to push and shove the brothers to the camp. _

_Michael sat at the far side of the camp away from the rest of the lost boys, he was much unhappy with how things were and being the youngest also had much of a toll. They were much older than the rest of the lost boys as it was and they were clearly not welcome. They had chased John out of the camp yelling at him for being an adult and adults were not allowed in the camp. Poor Michael was left to the mercy of the boys and one boy in particular took extra interest in him more than he had wanted.  
“So you are Wendy’s brother?” The blond boy asked him, and unearthly smirk planted on his face. It reminded Michael of the Pan, shuddering at the though he gave the boy a nod. “Well that would explain why you are so gloomy and not joining in with the rest of the boys.” Michael stared up at the boy and simply shrugged.  
“I don’t belong here. I’m older than most of them and probably hated because of that. I would make a terrible lost boy as I’m so useless I couldn’t even save my own sister.” Sadness laced his voice; he had looked away and not seen the concern that crossed the other boys face.   
“Well if it would make you feel any better you’re younger than me. And well I’m a lost boy and they all respect me. So stick with me boy and they won’t have any hatred towards you only respect.” He gave him a sharp grin coaxing him to come join him with his hand held out. Michael shot him a quick smile, and took his hand._

_Peter was not happy in the least. Jealously became him, especially when it was friends or possessions that were involved. He did not like the attention Felix was giving this Michael boy. He wasn’t a lost boy and never would be. So that night when he found them together playing out on of Felix’s games, cause Felix loved games as much as Peter. He had to put a stop to it. Dragging Felix behind the camp he pulled his dagger out on him.  
“We are friends, and you are fraternizing with the enemy.” His voice dropped low and dangerous. Felix’s eyes widened in fear he knew what was coming and he should have known that getting close would cause this. “You are mine Felix and I can’t let you sway your attention to a person who will be doing my bidding. For this you need to be punished.” Michael stood behind a tree watching the whole ordeal, he didn’t like how his new friend was being treated and it upset him greatly to know it was his entire fault. Peter raised the dagger and slashed it across his face, leaving a deep gash down one side just barely missing his eye. “Learn from this Felix and never do it again.” His words held dark meanings and promise that betrayal would not be over looked. It was shortly after that, he sent John and Michael away to a different era, one that had left them behind.’_

“We can’t do this.” Michael whispered against Felix’s lips. “If pan ever found out…” He was cut off as Felix stole another kiss from him.   
“Pan doesn’t care anymore.” He finally said after he had pulled away, his hand gently cupping Michael’s face.  
“But I’m still banned and therefore this won’t be going anywhere so why pull me back into it?” His voice faltered slightly at the emotions he was feeling all over again. Felix frowned as he dropped his hand.  
“I never got over it nor did I forget. Why I’m pulling you back you ask? Because I wanted to, I-I need you Michael, things have not been the same since he sent you away. He realizes now the mistake it was but he can’t trust you and that is why you are still banned.” Michael scoffed at him, turning his back to him.  
“So you’re just doing this to be the drug that keeps me hanging on. I told you I can’t do this, not anymore. I need to move on with my life since I clearly can’t spend it with you.” Michael started to walk away, but was soon stopped by arms around his waist.  
“I will make it right, just wait.” Felix left words full of promise as the shadow descended to take him away. Michael stood there unmoving for a few minutes. Tears welled up in the corners of his eyes, they weren’t for his lost sister, but for his first love and all that everyone said had been wrong that had felt right, the heartbreak of being sent away because of it. He sighed to himself and final began to head out of the forest, poor John was left out of the loop, as he didn’t know about Wendy and he didn’t know about Felix and him. While he would tell him about Wendy, his secret tryst with Felix would remain just that a secret.

_For his heart would be forever his._


	4. Chapter 4

Wendy sat silently in the tree house that belonged to him, and now her. She had finally given him what he wanted as a way to keep those whom she cared for safe forever. Because even though forever is a long time it was something she had promised to him. A single tear fell down her cheek; though she refuses to sob she can’t stop the odd tear from falling. She wants to keep herself together, because if she is going to survive this life now she has to harden her heart all over again. She feels a brisk breeze flow through the tree house, he coming she knows. She can sort of feel him near, and she knows after tonight she will forever know where he is. Their souls will almost be one and she won’t belong to herself but to him instead. The wooden floor creaks as his soft footsteps come closer to her; she sighs but still refuses to look at him. His calloused fingertips sweep across the back of her neck as he pushes her hair to the side. She feels his lips and closes her eyes willing him to leave. She can feel his smirk, for he knows what she thinks now. He trails his kiss down to her shoulder as he slides on to the bed beside her. When he breaks away he turns her face towards him, his eyes are alight with glitter of something she can’t place, he leans in capturing her lips and she lets him but doesn’t kiss him back. When he pulls away he frowns at her then turns from her.  
“Why can’t you just be happy darling?” He asks his voice laced with anger and hurt. She sighs but doesn’t answer he knows why and she can’t understand why he can’t accept it she will never be happy with him for he can’t love and he forced her to be there. Before she can think of another thought in a flash he has pushed her down on the bed, he kneeling over her, his legs on either side of her, his hands holding her wrist in case she tries to fight him. She stares up at him her eyes wide as saucers, involuntary shaking, she is still scared of him especially when he’s like this. “I have done everything for you. All I ask is for you to accept this.” His words are forced almost like there is something he trying not to say. She wants to look away but she can’t for his eyes have her captured and he seems to have stolen away her breath making her unable to utter simple words. He smirks at her leaning in close to her till his mouth is by her ear; she can feel his breath tickling her. “But after tonight it won’t matter, you will be mine forever and you will have to accept that eventually.” She closes her eyes in defiance, when she opens them again he is gone and she left there panting and gasping for breaths.

 

Peter stood up in a tree across for the window of the tree house, just out of sight if she were to look outside. His smirk is still on his face as he thinks of coming night and the end of the freedom she thought she had. He chuckles at her defiance; he of course wouldn’t expect anything less from the future queen of Neverland. He is the king and he expects his queen to be just like him in that sense for kindness doesn’t have a place in Neverland. When he finally descends to the ground he sees Felix is back finally, meaning his message has been sent and received. Though the thought crossed his mind, he knew nothing could ever come of it, and Felix would have to live with that fact. The Darling brothers were not trustable anymore, since how easy they helped the enemy thus forever getting them banned from Neverland.  
“I trust all went as according to plan?” Peter asked with a raised eyebrow, Felix gave him a look and nodded.  
“Of course. They won’t come, now they know they will just have to live with the fact.” Felix words were short and sharp as he gave Pan a smirk. Peter laughed he knew he had finally had won and now they all knew and soon Wendy would be his forever and nothing would change that.

 

“What do you mean she is back in Neverland?” John’s voice cracked with fear and anger. Michael could only cower from his brother’s anger.  
“Felix delivered the message himself. He said there was nothing we could do and if we tried anything then they would kill her. John he threatened to kill her.” His eyes were wide; his voice was caked with fear.  
“We can’t just let him take her. We fought so hard to finally get her back. We need to ask them for help, they need to know what happened.” John being the older one still used his authority like a shield which he brought it out when there was nothing else he could do.  
“But he warned us not to.” Michael’s words were all but as whisper as John took off out the door. Instead of following him, he fell back on the couch worry set on his face. He knew they would listen to John and their sisters life would be held on a thin thread that the Pan would break just to see them suffer, see him suffer. A knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts; he slow approached the door and opened it to find Henry staring up at him.  
“I’m sorry Henry, Wendy is not here.” He said with a frown, the boy seemed to either know or understand.  
“I know. I came by to see how you were holding up. John is with my mom and dad trying to figure out how to get back to Neverland.” Michael scoffed, he knew they would listen. He shook his head before dropping to his knees.  
“He’s going to kill her Henry. And it’s my fault again.” He could feel the tears coming, because yet again he was still the youngest and most useless. He felt Henry giving him a hug, looking up Henry had a smile on his face.  
“You are not useless. You kept her alive this long, and you will continue to do so because you’re her brother and you care. That’s the difference and as for the Pan he won’t kill her, I think he wants her too much to do that. I noticed how much he seemed to care back when I first saw her. He was careful and his eyes showed something that I’m not sure he even knew what it was.” Henry gave him a shrug and a smile. Michael returned the smile before sighing.  
“Even if that’s the case I don’t know how we are going to get her back, it’s not like we will be able to just enter Neverland, not like they did before. His magic is stronger; he’ll kill anyone that comes for her.” Henry frowned.  
“That would be my fault. If only I hadn’t been so stupid and had seen through his lies then we would all be here and happy.” Michael walked towards the door, turning to face Henry slightly.  
“Don’t blame yourself, even we were tricked. When we came back he forced us to make a deal with him and we kind of knew he was going to break it but we had no choice in the matter.”

 

The night had covered Neverland in everlasting darkness, there was no moon on this night and the only light that could be seen was from the torched that had been place around the camp. The lost boys stood in a circle around Peter and Wendy. Peter had his dagger drawn as he faced her; giving her a smirk that makes her fearful.  
“The time has come for Neverland to accept its Queen.” His voice is sharp, matching his equally deadly eyes. He turned to her grabbing her hand and bringing it up to his eye level. Slowly he pulled the knife across her palm slicing the flesh. She winced at the pain but refused to shed tears. She needed to be strong to survive even if she was stuck her forever.  
“Neverland accepts its Queen’s offering.” She saw her blood drip of the dagger to the ground, as soon as it hit she felt a wave of something strange, like her soul and body were intertwining with the very essence of Neverland, she could feel it now, feel every person, plant and creature. She gasped and collapsed to her knees, she could feel pain creeping into her bones.   
“Let us celebrate the new Queen!” Peter exclaimed causing an eruption of cheers from the lost boys. She wanted to be part of it, but the pain was to extreme and it wasn’t passing. She felt him lifting her up bridal style; slowly he made his way away from the lost boys towards their tree house. In the blink of an eye they were inside, he laid her down slowly perching himself beside her.  
“Don’t worry my little bird, the pain will pass and you will be alright.” She looked up at him, his eyes sparkled with excitement. She knew it was because he finally won. He had her, her heart and soul. She was part of Neverland and she could never leave… ever. She reached a hand up slowly and traced the side of his face; he closed his eyes and leaned into her hand. Slowly she let her hand drop, though it didn’t get too far as Peter grasped her wrist, his eyes open staring at her with the hunger and lust from before.  
“You won.” She whispered as she looked away from his intense stare. She could feel him smirking at her, but she still refused to look.  
“Of course I’ve won. I always win.” He took her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him, he bent down and captured her lips in a bruising kiss, his hand slowly began to trace along her skin. She shivered, as his hands work to remove certain articles that were in his way. She could feel him, his mind, his soul and his lack of a heart. Fear found its way in as he took her, she gasped at the feelings that were consuming her, every push, every movement and every touch drove her to new place. His lips found their way to her neck as he continued. Biting, licking and sucking bring her to new heights of pleasure. Her mind was muddled; enjoyment was something she would never allow herself to partake in. She bated him and allowed him to think he had everything when it came to her, since he saw fit to take all her firsts. But despite her best efforts she was mildly happy to be there with him if only things had remained the way they had been in the beginning before the cruel being took over.

_‘He would always chase her because he found it fun. She always ran with a smile on her face and laughter leaving her mouth. So like all times before she knew he would find her as she ran through the jungle. She could hear the Lost Boys behind her laughing at this game, following after her. She was faster than most of them but not Peter never Peter no one was faster than him. She was not surprised when she ran into someone, her hands landed on his chest as she looked up at him.  
“I caught you. I win.” He grinned at her, she could only laugh and smile back. Soon she noticed something change in the way he looked at her, curiosity filled his eyes as he moved his face closer to hers. Her eyes widened and blush crept its way across her face, she was too frozen in place to even react as he pressed his lips to hers, her first kiss. She gasped against his lips; her hands gripped his shirt as he deepened the kiss. When they finally parted they were both panting, she stared up at him and noted the confusion on his face. He looked at her giving her a warm smile, before letting her go.  
“Good thing the rest of boys aren’t here.” He teased, just as they crashed through the trees.  
“Aw Peter beat us again.” One of them cried out, Wendy couldn’t help but to giggle.  
“You boys should know by now I always win.” He stood up tall with triumphant grin on his clever face. He turned his face to look at Wendy, she was still smiling at the rest of the boys and didn’t notice the wanting look Peter was giving her.’_

He took her first kiss and she had thought it had been the most amazing thing to happen to her, but then soon after he began treating her like a possession, she had been split away from the boys, her brothers as well. He tried to force her to forget them, by sending them back home. She could remember crying for days. Yet here she was now curled up against his body, in a warm bed far away from her brothers. She was still fighting to protect them, and she would never stop. She was letting him think he had won, but she hoped she would be the one with the last laugh. ‘I will never truly be his; I will never give myself fully to him.’ She thought bitterly looking over the sleeping form before her. She finally pulled away from him sitting up, she wrapped the sheets around her and sat there staring down at him. He looked innocent when he slept, no sneers, or cruelness. His face look soft yet worn, and his hair was a mess from where her hands had pulled and grasped it. She wondered why he couldn’t have remained this way, why did he turn evil, what was the cause of it. She sighed softly, as she carefully ran her finger down the side of his cheek. His eyes fluttered open, sharp green stared up at her. She slowly removed her hand from his face but she was stopped when his hand grasped her wrist. He gently pulled her forward until their faces were inches away. He soon closed the distance placing a soft loving kiss on her lips. She slowly pulled away.  
“What happened to you?” She whispered as she looked away from him. She felt him sit up and place his arms around her waist, his chin resting on her bare shoulder.  
“Whatever do you mean Darling?” He asked in sardonic tone, his eyes were dangerously low. She turned her face slightly to stare at him from the corner of her eyes.  
“You used to be kind, but now you’re cruel. What happened to the days when I first got here?” Her voice was low yet soft. She felt herself being harshly turn towards him; his fingers gripped her shoulders bruising them.  
“You want to know what changed.” She nodded, slightly fearful at his tone. He scoffed at her. “You silly girl, you are what changed. At first you were just something new, but that day when I kissed you I knew that I wanted you and what I want I get. That’s what changed. I was always this way just to let you know, the kindness was an act all for you, the boys knew, Felix knew. I wanted to lure you in to see if you were of use to me. And you were more use then you could ever imagine. That is why you are mine.” His words were harsh, biting at her. She gasped with wide eyes and tried to pull away from him.  
“You lied to me” It was more of a statement than a question. A grin found its way on to his face, sick and twisted, his eyes became dark, and the wanting looks returned. “Please let go.” She said calmly. “You’re hurting me.” She continued, her eyes not leaving his. His grip on her loosened, but his eyes still held her in place. “Why me then? What is so special about me?” She asked in a whisper, she knew he would hear. He snickered at her, drawing her closer he brought his head down so that his mouth was by her ear.  
“Because you were the first girl to step foot in Neverland, so when you think about it you cause this to happen to yourself by wanting to come here in the first place.” His breath licked at her ear and neck causing her to shiver, slowly he pulled away to look her in the eye. “You were something new and I was fascinated and curious. I had never dealt with girls here and I couldn’t pass up the opportunity. Not when you were so easily tricked.” His wolfish grin broke out across his face, his eye bore into her watching her like she was his prey. She turned her face away from him, not wanting to admit defeat. No she was not about to let him win, not this time. She felt his hands on her shoulder, tracing the contours. She felt him nuzzle his face in the crook of her neck. And yet she still refused to give in. “You know Wendy you can only hold off for so long. Forever is a long time, you will give in eventually and learn where your place is.” She froze at his words, letting them sink in. _‘Forever is an awfully long time.’_ She thought calmly to herself, not wanting to panic in the face of the wolf.

_He was the wolf and she was the prey._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally brought Tigerlily in and there is mention of Michael/Felix. The next chapter will have more stuff with them I promise.

Michael stood in the forest where he had last seen Felix; his eyes searched the woods hoping that maybe he would be there. John had gotten the Royals to agree to help them get Wendy back but without Rumple’s help as he had refused at first mention of Pan. Michael had tried to mention the mere fact that this was Wendy’s life they were putting at risk but everyone seemed content on ignoring him. Now Michael was standing in the last place he wanted to be hoping that someone would hear his call.

“I believe.” He uttered and waited hoping the shadow might hear his call. But the night sky was vacant of any glowing eyed shadows. Slowly he fell to his knees, sighing deeply. He didn’t know what to do now, he couldn’t let the Pan win, but he could let John go through with his big headed plan and possibly get their sister killed.

“I thought I had told you that you were banned from ever coming to Neverland.” Michael head perked up at the voice, his eyes scanned around looking for the owner. A feeling of pure dread fell over him as he jumped to his feet. Slowly a figure strolled out of the trees and stood before Michael. The Pan stood before him all menacing and smirking.

“I know you did. I was hoping to speak with you about Wendy.” He watched Peter carefully as the boy began laughing like he had told some joke.

“There are no terms if that is what you were hoping for.” His voice dripped with venom as he took on a serious stance.

“John has decided to involve the Royals despite my telling him not too. They plan on getting to Neverland somehow to take back Wendy. I don’t what you deal was or why you took her but I’m pleading with you to please not harm her.” Michael’s eyes held his worry; there was no conviction which Peter wouldn’t have been surprised about.

“So what are you proposing to do about it?” He asked, with a raised eye brow and knowing look.

“Let me return to Neverland to see Wendy so that I know she okay and I will help you keep the Royals from returning.” Peter smirk dropped as he contemplated the proposal.

“You would consider going against your own brother.” It was a simple statement, but it gave Michael some hope.

“For Wendy’s safety I would. She the only other family I have left and since John is showing a lack of understanding for your threats… I just don’t want anything bad to happen to Wendy. I realize that she is probably not able to leave even if she wanted to. I know you have no intention of letting her go. But please just let me be there for her.” Peter began to pace, giving Michael the odd looked and he thought on the matter. He finally stopped and faced him.

“And what of Felix?” He asked with a raise eye brow. “I know what went on between you two and I can only imagine what went on the last time he saw you.” Michael gasped and opened his mouth to retort when Peter cut him off. “Oh I’m not stupid, it was the only reason I sent Felix.” Giving him a smirk he sauntered closer to Michael. Michael wanted to back away, cower but instead he stood his ground.

“Erm I guess if something happens then it happens but its not my reason. I’m only willing to go there for Wendy sake nothing more.” Peter gave him one more contemplating look before deciding on what he would do. He knew having Michael under his control he would be able to put a stop to anyone trying to wreck his plans. And the added bonus to having him in Neverland could mean that Wendy might actually give in if he show leniency towards her brothers by least letting one visit her.

“Alright deal. But you will have to come now so that I can be sure you aren’t trying to pull one on me. If you betray me a second time I will not hesitate to make you suffer for it.”

Wendy stared out the window of the tree house she holed herself in. She had refused to come out and join the Lost Boys and Peter had left Neverland—she couldn’t feel him so she knew he had gone leaving her there to her lonesome. She had contemplated seeking out Tink as the fairy had yet to make her presence known. She hated it, everything about it—Neverland had been a prison for 100 years and now she was expected to understand it, feel it every day for the rest of her life. She turned away abruptly eyes scanning the tree house itself. Her tree house as he had called it before when she had come here the second time around. The pretty lace curtains, a small bed that surprising could fit the two of them from the Victorian furniture that was meant to remind her of her home in London which no longer existed. But to her it was nothing more than a pretty little prison which they both now shared. She turned her face to the window once more, her senses picking up something moving around outside the tree house. She moved quickly grabbing the dagger that Peter had left for her to protect herself while he was away. Climbing down quickly she scanned the jungle looking for the intruder.

“Whoever is out there show yourself this once!” She called out holding the dagger out in front of her, crouching low to the ground ready to pounce if needed. There was a quiet rustling of leaves as a tall slim dark skinned girl appeared before her, her clothing was of the native cultures—which Wendy remembered reading about in books before she was taken from Storybrooke. Her eyes were narrowed, she seemed wary of Wendy, though the girl didn’t seem very dangerous Wendy couldn’t help but to notice the weapons she carried—a bow which was slung over her shoulder and a dagger which she held carefully in her hand.

“Who are you? And what are you doing on Neverland?” Wendy voice was strong, bolder then she had ever thought possible. The girl stopped, lowering herself into a bow—confusion filled Wendy face as she could fathom why this majestic Native girl would be bowing before.

“I am Tigerlily the princess of my tribe. We have live here on Neverland for many many lifetimes. We are as old as and older than Peter Pan himself.” She slowly stood up from her bow and stared at Wendy with a calm look. “You are the Queen of Neverland, we of my tribe had held on to a prophecy that when the Queen of Neverland was returned and brought forward that we would take our rightful place by her side to protect her from any harm.” Wendy was taken aback by her words, she had no idea a tribe of Native had existed on Neverland Peter surely would have told her.

“How come I have never heard of you? Peter never mentioned any of you or any of this.” Tigerlily smirked at her, a much softer one then Pan’s.

“He refuses to believe our prophecy that is why he would not tell you. He believes in his own and for the longest of time he refused to find the Queen and yet here you are.” She spoke with much truth as Wendy knew she could tell when someone was lying and Tigerlily’s eyes only spoke the truth.

“You say you are to stand by my side? Like a knight?” Wendy asked trying to understand the situation as if it could be understood. She could feel a shift in Neverland; the king was returning she knew there was not much time before he came to seek her out.

“You could say that. I am to you what Felix would be to Pan. I would only take orders from you and if you were to choose to take down the King I would fight for you and make sure that it happened.” Her words held a bitter bite at the mention of taking down Peter, Wendy’s eyes widened at the idea then narrowed.

“I see…” She trailed off unsure what more to add as Tigerlily turned to disappear.

“We will be here when we are needed, you just need to call on us and we shall hear.” A thought crossed Wendy’s mind, if Tigerlily was some sort of consort to her maybe she would be able to help her answer the burning question in her mind.

“Err Tigerlily do you think it is possible for someone to love a demon?” Her voice was barely a whisper, but she did not wish for anyone else to hear that—especially not Peter.

“That is something only you can find the answer to yourself.” She disappeared leaving Wendy alone staring after her with more confusion then before.

The camp was quiet when Wendy returned, all the boys sat in a circle staring at the two people in the centre near the bonfire. She recognized Peter right away as she moved towards them. Her heart almost stopped when the face of the second person was revealed to her.

“Michael?” She called out; shocked she bolted forwards and into his arms pulling him in for a hug. “I thought I’d never see you again.” Tears fell from her eyes as she held on to him tightly afraid that if she were to let go he would disappear. Michael held her back, rubbing his hand on her back in a comforting way. He gave her a small smile when she looked up at him. “Where is John? Did he not come with you?” Her voice cracked her eyes lite with confusion when he looked away from her.

“No he is not. I am here because of a deal I have made, one that got me back to you but John cannot be part of it. He refuses to listen to anyone and he is about to bring the Royals back here to rescue you.” His voice was grim as he explained to her the rest of the details of the deal. She turned towards Peter looking to him for answers but he could only nod in agreement with what Michael was saying.

“But doesn’t he know I can never leave Neverland, if I do I will die.” His smile faded and he frowned at her words. He knew John was stubborn as it was that stubbornness that got them into this mess in the first place.

_‘It had been at couple years since they had been to Neverland, John had been growing restless._

_“We need to do something. We need to ask for help. There has to be away to do this without actually helping Pan.” Michael sighed at John’s words. He had been going on about this for at least an hour as they drove to Storybrooke._

_“You know we can’t. And even if there was a way I think it would do more harm than good.” John had become more big headed as he grew, his stubbornness Michael had figure he had gotten from their father. He hated remembering their parents; it was too painful knowing that they were not able to live out their life with them. No Pan had taken that from them when he brought them back to Neverland then sent them to Wonderland._

_“Well maybe these people he wants us to stop can help us. I don’t know it might be worth to ask, if they can defeat him then it would free us from the deal.” Michael was elated at the idea of being free, but what would be the cost. If they had to defeat him with magic there would be one, he knew because Baelfire had told him once that all magic has a price. He had been trying to warn them away from the shadow but what good that had done for them. Here they were now heading into a town where their adoptive brother’s son had lived who was currently in the clutches of Peter. He knew how wicked Peter was and he did feel bad for the poor kid being stuck in Neverland with Peter and his terrible cruel lost boys._

_“And what if they try but don’t succeed? What if he lives then he takes it out on Wendy because we didn’t obey him. Yes we are not lost boys but we still work for Pan. He could easily inflict pain on us by hurting the one thing we both care about.” Michael words had a sharp bite to them as he shot back a John. He knew he cared he really did but his way of caring sometimes snuffed out the dangers that his actions could hold. He didn’t think about consequences because as far as he was concerned he was the oldest and thus should be the one to make all the choices.’_

“Alright now you’ve seen her, but I must sadly say that it is time we must be going back to the tree house. You are welcome to stay here with the Lost Boys for tonight. I will find you a place more permanent tomorrow.” Peter words brought him out of his reverie he quickly nodded giving Wendy a hug goodnight. She looked at him sadly before giving him a soft smile she understood what he had to give up to come here, least they would both be giving it up together. She walked towards Peter accepting his extended hand. Once they were out of sight of the lost boys she dropped his hand and walked off ahead of him. Anger seeped into her, even though she had her brother back she was still anger at Peter for accepting the deal and condemning her brother to the same life as her, eternity on an island of youths. She only got so far before she felt his arms encircle her waist pulling her against him. She could feel his breath on her ear as he spoke to her in a tone that sent chills up her spine.

“Now now Wendy don’t be like this. I did you a favour bringing Michael here.” She scoffed at his words trying to pull away from him.

“I didn’t want him here, I want them to be free to grow up and live their lives. But yet again you have gone to great lengths to continuously punish my family.” She felt him nuzzle her neck, obviously trying to distract her from her anger. “What gives you the right to make that choice?” She felt him smirk into her neck, which slowly turned into a chuckle.

“Oh my darling I didn’t make that choice, he was the one to call me. It was all his doing, but I wouldn’t worry about him not being happy here. I’ve heard from a little bird that he will likely be sharing company with someone and well let’s just say now that I have you I am allowing it to progress.” Wendy pulled away from him turning to face him, her eyes narrowed at his words.

“What do you mean?” She asked sharply. He gave her a smirk before turning his eyes to the sky.

“Oh well when I brought your brothers here before let’s just say Michael got rather close to one of my boys. Did you ever wonder how Felix got that scar?” She gapped at his words trying to find meaning in them. The thought that Michael and Felix got together had repulsed her, not in the sense that it was two boys but more in the way that it was Felix who she trusted just about as much as she trusted Pan.

“What? Why would he? There is no way he would. I…” She trailed off trying to find a way to put her thoughts into words. She felt Peter fingers trace her cheek as she turned her gaze to his.

“He was much younger at the time probably not as distrustful as he is now. I thought I could put a stop to it. You know what they say jealously can be a terrible thing.” He smirked at his own words cocking one of eye brows up in a teasing manner. “I wouldn’t be too worried about him if I were you.” He chuckled before continuing. “I would be more worried about yourself tonight. I am not sure I will be able to keep myself from you much longer.” Before she could respond he pulled her forward capturing her lips in slightly softer kiss then the night before. His gentleness was a shock to her and for the first time she allowed herself to kiss him back. When they finally pulled apart she allowed him to lead her to the rest of the way to the tree house hand in hand.

_Maybe forever might not be a bad thing if one can heal the heart_


End file.
